This Is What Life Is - Traduction FR
by Rosaah
Summary: "La vie est assez dure et difficile en général. Et bien, c'est encore pire quand on doit déménager et quitter tout ce qu'on avait. Avant, mon nom était Béatrice, maintenant, c'est Tris. Nouvelle vie, nouveau nom. J'ai 16 ans. Et... Je pense que ma vie va devenir un Enfer." Traduction de This Is What Life Is (MeTwoCat).


Bonsoiiiir ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction de "This Is What Life Is", j'ai bien sûr eu l'autorisation de l'auteur (MeTwoCat) de la fiction pour la traduire ! Divergent n'est -malheureusement- pas à moi, l'histoire non plus, je n'ai fait que la traduire.

Voici donc le premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews afin que l'auteur (MeTwoCat) puisse avoir vos avis ! :-)

Enjoy !

* * *

La vie est dure et difficile en général. Bien, c'est encore pire quand on a à déménager dans un autre pays. Pour laisser tout ce que vous aviez et appris à aimer, il fallait laisser tout cela derrière vous. Mon nom est Béatrice Prior, j'ai 16 ans et ma vie va devenir un Enfer.

Ça y est, j'y suis. Juste devant ma nouvelle école. Je sors de ma nouvelle BMW blanche en regardant les gens autour de moi se sauter dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'espère que ça peut être moi avec mes meilleurs amis, nous disant ce que nous avons fait de notre été. Regarder ces gens me fait penser à Caleb, mon frère. Il a dû rester au Canada avec notre oncle car mes parents avaient peur de ruiner son éducation, mais, bien sûr, ils n'ont pas voulu que moi je reste.

Je m'avance vers l'entrée de l'école alors que tout le monde me regarde. Je ne vais certainement jamais m'y habituer. Je sors mon horaire de ma poche. Il semble que j'ai trois classes avancées avec les « seniors ». Eh bien… ça devrait être fun (notez le sarcasme). À ce moment-là, je rentre dans un mur. En regardant vers le haut, je réalise que ce n'est pas un mur, mais le torse de quelqu'un. Je m'apprête à m'excuser lorsque je rencontre des yeux bleu marine perçants. Je marmonne un inaudible « pardon » et me dépêche de partir. Je me retourne et je vois un garçon qui me regarde avec un petit sourire sur son visage.

Je passe la première période sans trop de difficultés et je me rends directement en deuxième période anglais avancé. Je m'assieds à un bureau et je commence à dessiner dans mon carnet de croquis lorsque quelqu'un tousse à côté de moi. Je relève la tête et je vois le garçon dans lequel j'ai foncé plus tôt. Je rougis incroyablement alors qu'il me regarde. Après m'avoir fait exactement le même sourire que tout à l'heure, il s'assied, et quelques minutes après, toutes les places autour de lui sont prises par des filles. Il est probablement le plus grand joueur de l'école et cela ne me surprendrait pas. Enfin, je veux dire, vous l'avez vu ? Il est vraiment beau. Donc, c'est sans surprise que ces trois filles veulent s'asseoir tout près de lui, mais ce n'est pas mon genre. Il a le look, je lui accorde, mais il n'a certainement pas les qualités du petit ami attentionné.

Mes pensées sont soudainement bousculées par une grande et mince fille basanée qui s'assied à côté de moi. Moi, étant assez réservée, je ne lui dis rien. Elle, au contraire, engage la conversation.

« Hey, tu es la nouvelle ? », demante-t-elle.

« Oui ». Comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne discute pas beaucoup avec les gens que je ne connais pas, même s'ils ont l'air gentils. En plus, j'ai appris à ne pas faire confiance à quelqu'un pour son apparence.

« Oh, si jamais, je suis Christina. »

« Bé… Tris. », je dis, tout en répondant à sa main tendue, la secouant. Tout d'abord, j'allais lui dire Béatrice, mais après j'ai réalisé « nouvel endroit, nouveau nom », pas vrai ?

« Je t'ai vu parler à Quatre, tu es chanceuse ! », me dit-elle. Pendant un moment, je suis confuse, mais après, je comprends que « Quatre » est le nom de quelqu'un.

« Qui est… », je commence à demander, mais je suis coupée par la sonnerie.

Le professeur arrive et commence à prendre les présences. « Quatre », elle demande. « Présent », dit quelqu'un. Je regarde autour de moi et je comprends que c'est le nom du joueur.

« En fait, je m'appelle Tris », dis-je au professeur lorsqu'elle débute mon prénom.

Elle le note sur sa feuille et continue avec les autres noms. Le cours passe très vite et, alors que je m'apprête à aller au cours suivant lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Christina m'approche en courant.

« Re bonjour, je me demandais si tu voulais te joindre à nous ce midi, à la pause », me demande-t-elle.

« Oui, bien sûr », je réponds, souriant.

« Je savais que tu avais ce sourire en toi ! Alors, quel est ton numéro de casier ? »

« 858. Et toi ? », je la questionne tout en cherchant le papier où cela est noté.

« Oh mon Dieu, nos casiers sont à côté l'un de l'autre. Dieu nous envoie un message. On va juste devenir les meilleures amies et on sortira tout le temps ensemble ! J'ai enfin quelqu'un pour aller faire du shopping avec moi et on pourra aussi dormir l'une chez l'autre. Oh, et… », Christina commence à parler à propos de tout ce que l'on pourra faire ensemble, alors je ne fais que l'écouter tandis qu'elle m'emmène vers nos casiers.

Mes deux autres cours se déroulent sans que rien d'intéressant n'arrive. Je me rends à mon casier où Christina m'attend, prête à aller manger.

« Bien, ça t'a pris assez de temps. Maintenant, viens, je vais te présenter à mes amis. Tu vas voir, ils sont géniaux, juste comme moi », me dit-elle, essayant de me rassurer.

Je lui donne un faux sourire et nous commençons à marcher vers la cafétéria. Dans celle-ci, on peut clairement identifier la différence des « populaires » et des « nerd », et comme ma supposée meilleure amie l'a dit plutôt, son groupe d'amis est du « bon » côté. Elle me guide vers leur table où je peux voir quatre personnes.

« Eh, les gars, je veux vous présenter quelqu'un », dit-elle en me montrant, « c'est Tris ».

« Salut, tu es la nouvelle, c'est ça ? Peu importe, je suis Uriah, elle c'est Marlène, lui Will et voici Lynn », dit un garçon basané tout en pointant la personne en même temps qu'il dit leur nom sans attendre que je réponde à sa question.

Après cette courte présentation, ils commencent à me poser des questions, excepté pour Lynn. Elle n'a pas l'air sympa du tout.

« Tris, fais-tu du sport ? », me demande Will.

« Oui, je joue au football. Est-ce que l'école a une équipe de joueuses ? »

« Oui ! Nous en faisons partie. Et nous avons besoin d'autres joueuses, tu es chanceuse. Les essais sont ce vendredi, juste après l'école », me dit Christina.

« Je serai là », lui dis-je avec un sourire.

Pendant qu'ils parlent de ce qu'ils ont fait cet été, je tourne mon regard vers le reste de la cafétéria. Maintenant que j'ai une vue plus claire, je remarque que de gauche à droite, les tables sont en ordre de popularité. Je continue mon tour lorsque je tombe sur le même regard bleu marine que ce matin. Nous nous regardons l'un l'autre pendant quelques minutes avant que Quatre ne casse le lien en se tournant. Alors que je ne vois pas son visage, je sais qu'il fait ce petit sourire. Et je réalise que ces yeux ne me quitterons plus jamais.


End file.
